


My Happy Ending: Wildeabrams

by fangirlrulles



Series: song for you serie [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlrulles/pseuds/fangirlrulles
Summary: IT'S THE BACKGROUND OF THE STORY!!*kitty PoV*A half year passed since Blaine, Sam, Tina, Brittany and of course Artie graduated.The ones that still were in McKinely High School and in glee club were Jake, Unique, Marley, Ryder and me.To glee club joined eight more students, we passed Sectionals, and now we are on our way to Regionals.





	My Happy Ending: Wildeabrams

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys it's maybe not gonna be so good because this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad.....  
> I'm writing that because i love Wildeabrams and what the writers did to them was not fair.  
> basically i hope you're gonna enjoy reading it.  
> Love,gleeka.  
> Ps, I'm really sorry if the chapters too long.....

**PART ONE:**

After the almost depressed girl I was in this half year, today I'm gonna do what I've waited for and that could help me.

Today the alumnus of Glee club are coming to McKinely High to help us with the preparations for Regionals, and that means that I would get to see Artie.

After he graduated Artie left to New York to learn in a movie school, since the time he left he didn't talked to me or broke up with me or even texted me.

Since the day Artie left I was sad all the time and him ignoring me wasn't making it better, he ignored me completely and I needed to hear from Blaine that Artie was sleeping around at his new school, and that was the only thing I herd about him.

So I was thinking to tell him what I'm feeling with a song today at Glee club, I just hope that he would understand me....

**~GLEE CLUB TIME~**

I was entering into the Glee club class with the thoughts that I'm going to see him today after half a year an without knowing what I'm supposed to be feeling.

I was sitting next to Unique and waited for Mr.Schue,when Mr.Schue entered he was about to say something so I waited.

> **Mr. Schue: Okay guys let's get ready for the people who's about to entered and....**
> 
> ( Marley cut him off) **Marley: Mr. Schue who's about to come in?**
> 
> **Mr. Schue: I was just about to say Marley, Okay back to the subject, the ones that here areeee Mike, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana, Tina and Artie.**

Just with hearing his name I felt something strong and when he and the rest entered I felt happy but I was sad in the same time, he didn't even looked at me....

Unique probably noticed because she started talking to me.

> **Unique: Kitty are you Okay?**
> 
> **Kitty: Not very much, he didn't even looked at me....**
> 
> **Unique: Kitty relax, Unique is sure that everything gonna be fine.**
> 
> **Kitty: I can't, I was just about to sing a song for him or probably about him....**
> 
> **Unique: I'm sure it's gonna be amazing and if you need anything me and Marley are here for you' Okay?**

I just nodded, I was getting up and walking to Mr. Schue to ask if I can sing.

> **Kitty: Mr. Schue?**
> 
> **Mr. Schue: Yes Kitty, what do you need?**
> 
> **Kitty: I was just wondering if I can sing now....**
> 
> ( In that moment Artie looked at me and thought that I didn't noticed)
> 
> **Mr. Schue: It's fine for me.**
> 
> (he hushed everyone because he wanted them to listen)
> 
> **Mr. Schue: Okay guys, Kitty is going to sing now so please listen.**
> 
> **Kitty: I'm going to sing 'my happy ending' by Avril Lavigne.**
> 
> ( everyone clapped exept from Artie, he just looked at me, the music began and I jus closed my eyes)

_" **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

**_so much for my happy ending_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_so much for my happy ending_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

_Let's talk this over_

_it's not like we're dead_

_was it something I did?_

_was it something you said?_

_don't leave me hanging in a city so dead_

_held up so high on such a breakable thread_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be_ **

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_all this time you were pretending_

_so much for my happy ending_

**_so much for my happy ending_ **

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_they tell you I'm difficult but so are they_

_but they don't know, do they even know you_

_all the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do_ (I started crying)

**_you were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be_ **

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_all this time you were pretending_

_so much for my happy ending_

**_It's nice to know that you were there_ **

**_thanks for acting like you cared_ **

**_and making me feel like I was the only one_ **

**_it's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall_ **

**_and letting me know we were done_ **

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_all this time you were pretending_

_so much for my happy ending_

**_you were everything, everything that I wanted_ **

**_we were meant to be, supposed to be ,but we lost it_ **

**_all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_ **

**_all this time you were pretending_ **

**_so much for my happy ending"_ **

By the end of the song, I was tearing up, everyone applaused but than I saw Artie looking at me with guilt in his eyes but he did nothing.

I couldn't stay any longer in the classroom so I ran to the girls bathroom.

but I still heard and saw Marley, Tina and Unique running after me.....

****

**Author's Note:**

> so that was the first part of this story.  
> i know it's not so good but still write in the comments what you thought about it.  
> so what are you thinking going to happen in the next part?  
> Plus, this is a serie so tell me about couples you would like me to do about them something like that.  
> with love, gleeka


End file.
